Her Dark Symphony
by Duggs
Summary: Anguish, it is an orchestra of pain failing in a heart's departure. A symphony, something to be made beautiful with all that is tranquil, flying away in infinite, all-seeing colors. For she is all these things, yet is none of them. For she is delightful terror, all that ad-hear to her, tremble. (On Hold).
1. Before She Happened Part I

_Red, that's all there was_

_on her eyes, legs, soul…_

_and heart. _

_Knowledge, that's lost beyond_

_within her mind, hands, mouth…_

_and body._

_Anguish, it was never there_

_because she avoided it, it was for she_

_was anguish._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was terrified.

My throat squeezed all verbal hearing, my screams, so the only sound that could be heard was the poundings of my fists on the bedpost. I wrenched, my body slamming against the cottage's floorboards. All was twisting, descending into essences I couldn't reach. The world swallowed the cottage, the walls squeezing my lungs until they would soon shoot out of my body, escaping this pale coffin I call a body.

_Just let me die. Please…_

The door burst open, revealing his barrel-chested structure, running towards me for his arms to slip under me. To carry me away from the darkness. From the death I all-so wanted, needed to absorb.

_It's a dream; please let it be just a dream…_

_ Please._

"It's okay my dear raven, your safe." My eyes fluttered, his square-jawed face looking down to me.

Light drained from the windows, illuminating the small space that is my room: my bed I lay on covered my silk that made my insides mush, the even spaced wooden floor, no cracks or splits from when I fell onto it and the scattered remains from sudden quake I caused.

"I'm sorry father; I just had another nightmare again." I supported my weight with my elbows, blue and purple shaded marks presenting themselves. "I'll just-."

"There is no need. Tell me of the nightmare you've had. Is it like the rest?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, his weight tipping it.

"Sort of, all I remember is my neck being tightened and someone's hands gripping me until…" I died. His eyes were locked on me, did he expect more? Over a month's time, nightmares have constantly been plaguing my sleep, digging into my brain almost every night to send me stories of terror and pain, only to awake with a seizure-like symptom and a vague memory of what had transpired. Since the first nightmare, a recollection of pain bringing me into a constant embrace, I've told him what I had remembered of them. What I had gotten out of it, a message? Bad omens that the universe tells me that I should go, leave him?

But I could never leave father, he's taken care of me almost my entire life.

The tale of how I came into his care, as he put, was "as simplistic has a small flower blowing in the wind". But I found it quite fascinating. Long-story-short he found me, just a child, in a torn meadow surrounded by red tulips, outside of a grand city. He happened to be a lone wanderer out for his usual monthly supply shopping when he stumbled upon a crying infant, hallow tears failing in the wildlife.

I am quite thankful of this, I always have been.

"It is time I fetch you the balm, your fever is showing enough severity that you require it now. Relax, you'll need rest." His strides across the room panged at me. _Don't go; tell me why this keeps happening to me. Show me anything to help me understand why the tremors come from my dreams, into a painful reality._

Oh, but I have begged him of this before.

It was my third nightmare; I had banged my head against the counter top beside my bed and knocked over the lamp, almost setting the cottage ablaze before he put it out.

"Father," I had asked. "Why am I having these…nightmares that cause this? All I can ever feel is pain and this feeling like I'm dying or maybe someone else is? I just don't know if-."

"You are just having symptoms of a fever, calm down; it'll be alright my dear raven." And he brushed my _raven_-black hair with his dark, beefy fingers and gave me his trademark fatherly eyes, telling me that he'll protect me no matter what.

I believed him, even knowing a fever can be solved with a simple balm. He was my father.

He'll keep me safe.

Now it has been a month, and these symptoms are only getting worse. But he knows what he is doing…

No, he must be getting more suspicious of my case. He can't possibly think I'll get better after all these times that it has happened? Perhaps he will take me to someone who knows about this. But all I have known is this cottage, and the nearby meadow around it. All I have known is what he has told me about the world, the good and the evil. People, who help others, care for others are good. People who hurt and cause pain to others are bad.

Although how am I supposed to learn other morals in life if I just sit in this bed the whole time?

_But he'll keep you safe, no matter what, that's all he is trying to do. _

What could be out there though, surely there isn't just only bad things out there, right? There must be things, wonderful things out in that wide open world outside. I want to see the grand city I came from, maybe find who had cast me aside from their lives, and into my father's.

I swept the thought from my mind, no matter how many times I think like this I can't let it get to me. Father has a reason for not letting me beyond the limits of the meadow, he always has one.

Within the time I had my thought patterns came to an end, father came into the room carrying a platter with cut meats and vegetables, along with the balm.

I smiled and said, "Thank you" as he handed the plate to me, but when I had it in my hands, I just looked, reminiscing my own thoughts that had occurred to me.

What _is_ out there?

"Dear raven, why are you not eating your food?" His voice snatched me from my train of thought, bringing me towards his father eyes, yearning to know what is the matter.

"I..." Should I tell him? What if I hurt him, thinking anything about leaving him and exploring what is beyond this place? Couldn't we go together though, him teaching me even more about the outside? No, I could already imagine him rejecting the proposal.

But I had to tell him the truth, what was on my mind.

"No, it's nothing, I just zoned out for a moment." I shrugged my shoulders, and gave him a flat-like expression that told him I'm fine.

He walked out after that.

My eyes took me to the side, over by my four-pane window. Grass reflected the sunshine's glow, the sky a vast expanse of the lightest shade of blue stared at me, egged me on to the horizon. _Explore me_, it pried, _find out about you, about everything he isn't telling you. _

I then looked toward the food and the balm.

I dug in.

And afterward, I hid the balm.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning or afternoon people of the world.<strong>

**Here is my new story in the Elder Scrolls World! ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep on reading.**

**Leave a review if you like or give any type of speculation or advice, thank you.**

**I don't have much to say here for this chapter because I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Goodbye!**


	2. Before She Happened Part II

_Once upon a time_

_there was a girl who would _

_play with the meadow's grass_

_outside her lone cottage. _

_After awhile she saw a man,_

_but he was there to kill her,_

_so she killed him._

_She loved his pain._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My dreams, they are pieces to a puzzle. They are stars dying out in space that wish to be constellations. I can't let them loose from my grasp. My head leaned upward, blankly gazing at the aligned wood ceiling.

First time: A man, his intestines were being ripped apart bit by bit, by a figure in black, leather, skin tight attire. And this person loved it.

Second time: A measly slit of the throat, then a toss to the pig pen by a figure in black, leather, skin tight attire. And this person loved it.

I wanted more…

Third time: The same thing, another's life stolen by a person in black, leather, skin tight attire. And this person loved it.

Again and again, not the same exact person, just similar. The similar black cowl, the similar smile hidden under it, the similar want of blood on their hands, the similar cry for help by the victim, knowing they'd never see another loved one again. Lost in the void…

I twisted, bile forming in my mouth, these people. These _murderers, _they're evil. They cause pain to others, and like it. Then after all that death in my dreams, I have a seizure. _I_ feel their pain; absorb it as my own until I fall unconscious.

It has been three months; my father thinks it has been a month since these have started. Pangs of guilt surpass my judgment, then it hit me, I've been_ lying_ to him for three whole months.

This poured me into self-loath. _He would surely be disappointed. He would make sure that I-we'd- never step a foot away from here, that I would never unveil my past. _

Why did I want to find out anyway?

Again, my head turned to the window. The air bringing dead dandelions into a wistful slumber in an almost infinite wind, somewhere out in that expanse there are tiny bits and pieces of paper dancing with that air, my hands that destroyed the letter are in remorse for doing so. Were there any more instructions that… I gave myself?

Ingrained into my brain over multiple readings, I thought of the letter's exact words.

_To you- or rather- me,_

_You need to realize that nearly everything you know about what is happening to you is a lie. Only, yes, this to you would be the very first nightmare out of many. To many- _

_Every month father will give you a balm, now you need to understand what this balm does. Honestly, it may be what it is, a healing tool for you to use. To help you get better, if that is what this is. Then stop reading this, last month was the first of the nightmares. _

_If not, If I- or rather- you need to know that the balm makes you…_

_Forget what you dreamed of._

_Father may or may not tell you, 'This is just a fever'. Then you'll ask how long you may have it. Then, exactly, he will say the words, 'A month.'_

_So you simply need to stop taking the balm. But, I- you- am going to take the balm now just in case I am crazy from the nightmares, and stuff into one of the last pair of pant pockets, this letter. _

_After all that is said and done, and the you that is reading this does not recollect any of the events you just wrote for yourself. Then destroy this. _

_Good luck,_

_ You_

Many questions popped through my mind. What is it am I supposed to do? What will it lead to?

How would I lie to father like that?

For a moment, I was in disbelief. This must be a crazy moment due to the nightmares. I looked back to the letter, 'Then, exactly, he will say the words, 'A month'. And that's how it happened, he said I had a fever and I asked how long. He said a month.

No.

Not true.

Crazy.

I remember nothing of what this supposed "me" wrote to me. Then does that mean…?

I couldn't, I shouldn't even be considering this. I was crazy, yet how would I know of the nightmares before I ever had them then? Explain that. I wanted to ask father about this, help me with what this means.

Tell me this is a mere fluke, a minuscule thing that means nothing.

I didn't want to defy him.

Yet I did.

Now I'm thankful for what I did; now I can put this puzzle together, even if the regret still pinches at my brain. Now I may find out who these people in the black cowls are, and how I'm connected to them. To know what I am, why would anybody leave me out in a field surrounded by red tulips, letting me die when they could have lent me to another family? Wouldn't that have been a kinder fate?

Today he has gone to the wide meadow's horizon, says he's "gathering supplies from a far off town". Sadly, his dear raven wishes to fly off, find out what _is_. For that is his downfall.

I'm sorry father, I'm so sorry for doing this to you.

I stepped out into the sun's ray, gleaming on my pale skin, dull gray eyes and pitch-black hair the fell onto my shoulders in waves. I smothered the back of the note with adhesive and planted it on the door.

The fourth time… ever going against him.

But a smile crossed my face when my feet felt the evergreen grass, the leaves of trees causing rapid tickles against my hands, and the clean air filling my lungs with the laughter that came afterward. I'm such a horrible daughter.

I ran.

_Father,_

_When you read this, you should know I'm gone, and I'm sorry that I left you. Although I cannot tell you where I'm going. When you enter my room, when you actually realize I'm gone, look under the bed and between the springs, that is where the balms are. __All I want is to find out, find out what is wrong with me, and I know you'd have dismissed all my pleas. You have said this is just a mere fever, but its not. No fever does this._

_P.S I took some of the supplies from the pantry, but I know you'll have more food when you get back from wherever you go. _

_I just need to find out. _

_I love you,_

_Your dear raven, Angerona._

* * *

><p><strong>Good Morning or good afternoon people of the world!<strong>

**So this is it for the introduction of my OC Agerona, or dear raven if you wish. The next chapter(s) will consist of her exploring the world around her and finding out what the heck is wrong with her, of course that isn't much of a spoiler.**

**Feel free to write a review, and keep on reading. **

**Goodbye!**


	3. An Anomaly Is She

_Did you know about that man_

_by the creek_

_by the river_

_by the house?_

_How he was slit in the throat_

_by a girl_

_by a lamb_

_by a knife_

_In my house, when the man begged _

_by his gods_

_by his lover_

_by his grave_

_So I gave sleep to him,_

_because he was you._

He would be waiting for her.

The dark shadings of the almost inconsistent greenery of the tree would hide him within its cloak. He shall see her walking past, unknowing, and strike her. He will want the kill; he will _need_ the girl within his grasp. And he'll love it.

Though, he must have her alive, he longed for the under-belly feeling that twangs at you when your knife slips in another's torso. When the victim's tears roll to their cheeks, a waterfall of blood and ichors he would revel in.

But he had to stifle his yearning; his prey was to be captured, not murdered, a first for _them_ if you asked the killer.

Night dwelled upon all as the forest rimmed the prairie, a cage. His eyes scouted the open meadow, searching for the cabin his charge was within. Or out of.

_What was she, really? _

Later he'd find out.

Later he'd fall to his knees.

And he'd beg.

Now would be the perfect time to rain hell, like a wolf pouncing and _pou_ncing and star_ving_ and _starving without meat! _Then it'd die. Not like the life wasn't already hell, it was merely an analogy he concocted in his mind. Some syllables were definite, others…

Would have to starve.

He would smile at this "joke" of his, but didn't remember how to smile.

The cottage lay in the grass; no lights lit the windows or any sign of life whatsoever.

She had left, and his eyes were following her every move. Her body stopped at the wide expanse, maybe taking in its vast awe? Perhaps happy that she left, gotten out from the traitors clutches.

The traitor knew how to ward indeed, the shimmering was faint, but the killer could make out the shielding.

He, unwavering, thought the girl could notice this. But her body wasn't pinned in one place, no, it somehow was eyeing all, the sky, ground, trees, world… everything.

He thought there is nothing beautiful within this world; it is death, death, and much more death. And he caused it. He was a reaper of lives, a harrowing image on this "pretty" image others would own. That is an illusion, life is an illusion.

And if the rumors going around his people were true, then it _is _a lie, because of her.

He watched her study all, what was forward of her. Then, of all things, he heard her _laugh. _

This concept of joy emitting from another's lungs, it was rather unnerving. Laughter exposed yourself, letting enemies realize you have happiness in your life, a weakness. One the killer was willing to exploit.

Something, strange occurred…

Her body was untouched, _undamaged_ by any cause the ward would've given her.

How? How could she do this, just, evade all the danger she would surely would've encountered?

Why, is it not simple?

_She was an anomaly._

She ran, in the dimness he noticed her feet stumbled over one another; somehow this supposed _joy_ could render you incapable of mobile movement. Wonderful, now it would be easier for him to attain her, how boring.

Her laughter continued, vibrating his interior and left him wishing for it to be hushed, destroyed. Although he remained a statue, waiting for his prey, some wretched thought in the crevice of his mind wanted to leap down and claim what he was after.

_Patience, _he chided, _patience_.

This… anomaly was about cross her horizon, cross another boundary. A ward had been placed around the forest rim, the invisible crackles and ongoing danger of it unnerving the killer.

She passed it; she broke the boundaries of her life. She broke all the wards that could protect her now, and he would follow her.

For she was his prey.

?-?-?-?-?-?

For I am the raven.

Gliding through the forestry, leaves streaking against my milky hue, and the laws that indentured me to a secluded shack in the middle of a meadow seemed… lost.

Lost in the vast array of verbs I couldn't describe.

Strapped to my back, the bag full of various foods, jars, and drinks. My stomach might have given off a rumble, but I didn't notice. Nothing could take me away from the fantasy I have fallen into, ran into.

_He will be most displeased. _

No, I can't think those things, I can't feel regret for this. This had to be done, right?

I have to find out, and now, I can be myself. Angerona.

My horizons that I once dreamed of traveling to, I am now within. My heart beat against my rib cage, my arms and legs shifting in an awkward way, with my vision tunneling to only one such place. Forward.

Forward.

Away.

Beyond.

Away from my father, the one who loved me, took care of me, who would hate me for doing what I've done.

Dirt flew from my shoes, my heart still beating at a fast pace. My breath heavy weighted, it drew my down, but this was not what led me to a halt.

It was guilt.

His only daughter would be gone from him, he would worry, and who am I to allow such torment to him? I can't just do this, but impulse took over me, the curiosity of what I was led me to the up most betrayal. I had betrayed his love.

But I can't dwell on-

My head tuned itself behind me, the trees leaking the sunlight's dim majesty. The horizon darkening, the shades of darkness presenting shivers to my body. Night brought the monsters out, the crawlers that waved upon your body until it all but consumed you. It would be night, and somewhere over that horizon father would return to the shack. With I being a ghost, the dust he wouldn't be able to catch.

I would fly on, but not to the beyond, to myself.

?-?-?-?-?-?

She is stalling.

Her feet had stumbled over themselves, with her inspecting the surrounding area. How could she know have known the killer had been there?

One moment she looked as if full of all the glee, all the wonders imaginable. Then in the next she was just standing there, her arms stiff to her sides and her head rearing back. To the horizon.

Was she perhaps feeling regret?

No, the traitor held her captive, greedy for what _might_ she wield. Obviously she had gotten past the wards, so already she-

His eyes snatched on her as soon the ruffling came to his ears, through the perception he had he could see a dim bottle. Water was what she drank.

She veered her head around her.

?-?-?-?-?-?

Should I keep going?

?-?-?-?-?-?

What was she doing?

?-?-?-?-?-?

I have to cover more ground, to separate myself from…

I must go.

?-?-?-?-?-?

She continued on, toward wherever she would go.

Beyond?

A city?

But he knew only one thing, she was walking towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning or afternoon people of the world! <strong>

**Thank you for reading my next installment on my new fanfiction.**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

**Feel free to leave a review to give my any advice as you wish.**

**P.S- Where she is directly going will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry!**

**Goodbye, and keep on reading. **


End file.
